


Dances

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Kidswap - Fandom
Genre: Dancing Lessons, Dave has dog ears, Dave's British and John's egyptian, Kidswap, Kidswap pepsicola, M/M, gay nerds, theyre adorable okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which John Lalonde tries to teach Dave Harley to dance.





	Dances

**Author's Note:**

> rip me for writing this when i get a sudden burst of energy

“So, do I move like this?”

  
A soft yelp was pressed out of John Lalonde as his dancing partner, Dave Harley, stepped on his foot. Once again.

”Dave. No.” John clicked his tongue against his teeth, which made Dave stop a little bit, a disappointed and sad look on his face.

“Sorry, John,” Dave’s ears drooped a little bit, clearly upset - even by his facial expression - by this mistake. 

John arched his eyebrow a little bit, then sighed softly, leaning forward to catch his boyfriend's lips in a chaste, gentle kiss. He let out a soft mumble of, “it’s fine, babe,” as he gripped the other’s hand gently, in a sort of loving and reassuring way. 

Dave seemed to perk up at the kiss, humming a little against his lips. “Let’s try again, if you’re up to that of course.” John nodded slightly, Dave looking down at their feet as his boyfriend went over the steps again. 

”Look back up at me,” the Lalonde mumbled, leaning over to kiss Dave’s forehead gently. Surprisingly, he was feeling rather touchy-feely and this was the result of such things, and especially since the Harley didn’t know how to dance. It was like fate had planned this. 

“Right. Sorry.”

“Please stop apologizing,” at that, the Harley nodded slightly, looking back up at his boyfriend. His nose twitched and scrunched up slightly, in a sort of meek way of pushing up his glasses. 

This emitted a small, breathy laugh from John as he pushed up Dave’s glasses for him, leaving said male in a state of happiness at the sound. It was rather nice, and he enjoyed making his lover - or just everyone in general - laugh. 

Dave hummed a little bit, John starting to mumble the steps quietly under his breath as a way of reminding him. The Harley rested his head on the other’s shoulder. “You have a really nice laugh. And face. And just everything,” he mumbled, earning another laugh. He could practically hear the small grin starting to form, and his ears perked up at that slightly. 

“Love you, Harley,” that made him smile widely, simply appreciating every little time John said that to him. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rip. I'm dead inside. Sorry this is so short. Hope y'all are happy. This is legit my first fanfic and I'm posting it on my phone without drafting or anythin. Comments would be appreciated loves


End file.
